Two Worlds Apart
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Hermione and Draco have a secret relationship that no one can know about. She leaves one day without telling anyone, except for McGonagall. What was the reason for her sudden disappearence? Will she ever tell Draco? Will he forgive her?


He sat on the bed, watching her sleep

**Two Worlds Apart**

By Dorthey Star

_To all Draco/Hermione fans because we're awesome_

_To Shana because she's moving :-(_

He sat on the bed, watching her sleep. Her chestnut curls were spread across the pillow; her cinnamon eyes were closed. He longed to touch his lover's smooth skin, to press his lips against hers. But she was sleeping, so he continued to just watch her. Slowly, she started to stir. She opened her eyes and saw her lover sitting at the end of the bed, watching over her like a guardian angel. 

"Draco?" she said quietly as she sat up, causing the white sheets to fall down to her waist. Draco said nothing, but he continued to watch her, a small smile forming on his lips. Her curls fell over her shoulders and down to her waist, keeping her from being too exposed. She moved closer to him, making sure that the sheets stayed around her waist. Once she was near him, Draco reached out and pulled her small form into his arms, still not uttering a word.

She settled against his bare chest, closing her eyes. In that moment she let herself believe that everything was going to be all right, that no one would mind their relationship, that there was no evil but only good, that the world would be right again. But was it ever right? She wondered to herself as Draco pulled away. 

"You need to sleep, Hermione . We've got a big day tomorrow," her lover said quietly. Hermionenodded, tears forming in her eyes. She tilted her head toward his as he kissed her one last time before slipping on his clothes and out of the room. Hermionesighed, suddenly lonely. Students would be arriving the next day, leaving the two lovers no chance to be together again until the next summer. 

Upon graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, HermioneGranger had been offered the job as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy had taken the job as Potions Master and head of Slytherin. Professor Snape, former Potions Master and head of Slytherin had taken the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Dumbledore had retiredand Professor McGonagall had become Headmistress. Professor Snape was Deputy Headmaster. 

When they first took their job, now three years ago, Hermioneand Draco had still been sworn enemies. They had been ever since their days in school. Hermionehad realized that they weren't setting a good example for the children when they constantly fought, with one of them sometimes ending up with a curse or hex on them. From that day on she had tried to be at least civil to Draco. He had realized what she was doing and decided that she was right. Of course, Draco being a Malfoy, he claimed he'd had the idea ages ago, she was just too fun to provoke. 

One night, near the end of the last term, Draco and Hermionehad been patrolling the area near the infamous third floor corridor where Fluffy had been kept during their first year (there had been some rumors that Dark Wizards that had connections inside the castle were using that to store dangerous Dark Arts items because of its hidden passageway) when they'd become trapped inside an old classroom that was no longer in use…

_"Shit, Granger, what'd you do?" Draco practically yelled as he tugged at the door, trying to open it. _

_"What did I do? I did nothing. Maybe it was you, Malfoy!" Hermionehad yelled back. _

_"This is your fucking fault," Draco said, ignoring her last remark, still trying to tug open the door. _

_"Are you a wizard or not, Malfoy. Move aside," Hermionehad smirked. Draco stepped aside, waiting to prove t her that there was no way out. "Alohamora," Hermionehas whispered, tapping her wand on the door knob. It did not budge. Draco smirked. _

_"There's no way out, Granger," Draco had said smugly. Hermionechose to ignore him and take a look at the surroundings. There were a few students' desks, a blackboard, and a teacher's desk. Besides that, the room was empty. _

_"Damnit, Malfoy! Shut the fuck up!" Hermionehad finally yelled, interrupting Draco from telling her something that she would never remember. _

_"Ohhh, the goodie two shoes Gryffindor used vulgar language. It's a red letter day," Malfoy had said, dryly. With her back to him, Hermionehad taken slow, deep breaths and counted to ten and back slowly. She had put a sweet smile on her face and turned to him. However, when she turned to face him, all thoughts of what she was going to say to him flew out of her mind. She opened her mouth and shut it a few times, before keeping her mouth shut and squeezing her eyes shut. Draco had been looking at her with such an intensity and a longing__ that Hermionecouldn't insult him. Instead she had looked into his eyes: a big mistake. One could get lost in those steely gray eyes, Hermionethought to herself and she turned away from him with her eyes and mouth still shut tightly. Hermioneregained her posture once again. Without turning to face him, she conjured up two squashy purple sleeping bags. She put hers on one end of the room and his on the other. Draco had apparently gotten her message, and he walked over to the sleeping bag. He took off his robes to reveal gray flannel pajamas with red lobsters all over them. Hermione , who had happened to glance at him, saw the pajamas and burst into laughter. Soon tears of laughter were streaming down her face. _

_"What?" Draco asked crisply, obviously he had forgotten what he was wearing for when he glanced down at himself, pink circles appeared in his cheeks. Hermionesunk down to the floor, still laughing. Finally she was able to contain herself long enough to answer him. _

_"The infamous Draco Malfoy wears lobster jammies," she giggled, "oh, that's rich! What's next? You still sleep with a teddy?" Seeing his cheeks become redder, her jaw dropped. "You do__ still sleep with a teddy, don't you?" she started to laugh harder, falling back on her sleeping bag. _

_"Hey, you leave Mr. Wigglesworth out of this!" Draco had said, trying to frown, but a smile was fighting the corner of his lips. Finally it won and he burst into laughter. His deep laughter mixed with her sweet laughter and rang through the room. Finally, the laughter stopped except for an occasional giggle. _

_"You don't__ still sleep with a teddy, do you, Draco?" Hermionehad asked, not realizing that she had addressed him by using his first name. _

_" 'Course not." Draco had said and they were silent for a moment, each staring up at the celing, thinking about the other one. _

_"Draco?" Hermionesaid at the exact same time as he had addressed her. _

_"Go on," Draco said. _

_"Do you think…" she said in halting words, "that we could, uh, try to become a little more civil to each other…you know, get to know each other? For the sake of the kids?" _

"I guess we could." So that night they had stayed up all night, talking and telling each other about their childhood. By the morning when they were finally found, they were as close as Hermionehad been to Harry or Ron. They had never found out who had locked them in the room, but they were forever grateful.

_ _

Hermioneslipped out of her trance. She reached down to the floor and picked up her nightgown where it had been dropped the night before. All summer long, she and Draco had met in secret at his flat or her house. She was sad that they could never have a true date, going places together and such, but she wouldn't dare tell Draco because he would think that she regretted that they had ever hooked up, but she didn't. She really liked him, possibly even loved him. She slipped the cool silk on her and slipped back under the covers. Her tears came. She wanted so bad to wake up every morning and see him there next to her. She wanted to take up his last name, to have his kids. She wanted so much to marry him, but she knew it could never happen. When she finally fell asleep, having become exhausted from crying so much, a figure moved from the shadows. He let his Invisibility Cloak fall to the floor as he moved closer to the door. He was clad only in the bottoms to his pajamas. They were gray flannel with red lobsters. 

Slowly, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved his hand to her back and started to rub slow circles into it. As if sensing a disturbance, Hermione 's eyes shot open. It was a few minutes before they focused and she saw Draco sitting over her. Her eyes racked over her lover's body. The moonlight hit his every upper body muscle in the front, making them look ghostly pale. A ripple crossed his chest as she reached up to touch him, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. 

"Hermione ," he said softly, loving the way her name rolled off his lips. She sat up and moved closer to him. Her head rested in the hollow of his shoulder as his hand rubbed her arm. Her legs hung over the side of the bed just as his did. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. "Why were you crying?" he asked, pulling her closer if that was even possible. A fat tear rolled down her cheek and Draco wiped it away. 

"I love you, Draco," she whispered for the very first time, "You've got to know that.

" 'Course I know that. To know me is to love me," Draco smirked. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. The prospect of what she was going to have to do to him was still on her mind. 

"That's why I was crying. Because I love you," Hermionesaid softly. 

"Is it really that bad of a thing? I love you, too, Hermione , if that's what you're worried about," Draco frowned. 

"No, it certainly isn't a bad thing," Hermionesaid more to herself than to him. She shook her head. "It was nothing, Draco, really. Go on back to your bed and get some sleep. Like you said, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Your bed is more comfortable. I have a lumpy mattress," Draco pouted playfully. Hermionelaid back on the bed, making room for him next to her. He laid down next to her, a smile on his lips. He pulled her into his arms, sensing that she just wanted to be held, and they drifted off to a deep sleep. 

Morning came way too soon for her liking. A knock on the door woke Hermioneup. She sat up. 

"Shit, Draco, someone's here. _Stay in the bed," Hermioneinstructed quietly. Draco, still mostly asleep, nodded his head and rolled over. Hermionepulled on her dressing gown and opened the door a crack after making sure that the curtains on her four poster bed were closed. When she saw that it was Minerva McGonagall, she stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. _

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione ?" Minerva asked her. 

"Completely. There no other choice, is there? What will people say if they found out…?" Hermionethought, the sick feeling returning to her stomach. Hermioneswallowed it. The school would be condemned for letting people like her teach their children. Of course, some people already thought this.

"Remember, when you want to come back the position will still be open. Charlene is only a temporary replacement," Minerva said. 

"I know. Thank you, for not telling the other staff members about me leaving," Hermoine smiled. 

"They'll find out soon enough," Minerva said, frowning slightly. "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon. The first chance I can slip away without being noticed. Is Charlene here yet?" Hermioneasked. 

"She'll be arriving today before the students come. Good bye, Hermione . Godspeed."

"Good bye." Hermionewhispered as Minerva McGonagall walked swiftly down the hallway. Hermioneshut her eyes and leaned up against the door until the urge to be violently sick passed her. She then walked inside the door. When she opened the curtains, she found that Draco had gone back to sleep. Hermionesat down on the bed next to him. _He looks so innocent, she thought to herself. The thought of what she was going to have to do to him by leaving without telling him crossed her mind and the sick feeling returned. __It's for his own good, Hermionetried to reassure herself. She gently shook Draco. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he saw Hermione, he smiled and kissed her. _

"Morning," he said to her as he stretched. 

"Morning to you too, sleepy head," Hermione teased playfully. 

"Man, I need to get back to my room," Draco stood up as he spoke. Hermionenodded and walked over to her wardrobe to pick out what she would be wearing. She heard the door open and close, leaving her alone. A sob escaped Hermione 's throat. _I won't cry. I'm doing the right thing. It will protect them all, Hermionetold herself, unconvincingly. When the tears subsided and she had pulledon her black traveling robes, she started to pack quickly. In a matter of minutes she was finished packing. Her wardrobe looked bare without all her things in it. She left the bag on her bed and her scarlet and gold cloak that had been a gift from Harry when she'd gotten the job. She stroked the soft crushed velvet and thought of him for a moment. Soon she realized that if she didn't leave now she'd be late for breakfast. _

When the students weren't at school, the staff usually just sat at one table that was not on the stage. Hermionesaw that most of the staff was already at breakfast when she arrived. Hermionesmiled brightly at Minerva who smiled sadly at her, knowing that she would soon lose her. Hermionesat down next to Professor Sinistra and Professor McGonagall and ate a breakfast that consisted of a few slices of bacon, toast, and a large glass of orange juice. 

"I'll be leaving after breakfast," Hermionewhispered in Minerva's ear. 

"We'll all miss you, you know that?" Minerva, who had been quiet most of breakfast said. 

"I know," Hermionesaid, looking around at all the staff members. Her eyes lingered on Draco, who was having a discussion with Professor Snape and didn't notice her looking at him, only for a moment. "I have a few more things to attend to. Good bye," she said softly. 

"Good bye, Hermione." Hermionestood up from the table and left the Great Hall. She entered her room and took one thing out of her bag. It was Harry's Invisibility Cloak. A few days earlier she had written Harry and asked him if she could borrow it because she needed it for a few days. He had sent it to her, telling her not to get into any trouble. She slipped her scarlet and gold cloak on then the Invisibility Cloak. She rushed up to the owlry with her bag. Once there she hastily scribbled a note and gave it to a school owl, instructing it to deliver the letter in two hours. Then she left the castle, not once looking back, for if she had she might not have had the strength to go on and leave her home away from home. 

Two hours later…

Draco had searched the castle for nearly two hours, trying to find Hermione . He wanted a little time alone with her before the students arrived and they'd have to stay away from each other like the always did during the school year. Finally giving up, he returned to his dungeon room. When there, he found a letter on his bed. He opened it and read it with shaking hands. 

_Draco,_

I'm really sorry, but I have to leave. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Something has happened, but I'm all right. If you knew what it was, if anybody knew what it was, I wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts again. It comforts me knowing that no one knows what happened and no one will have to find out. I will return to Hogwarts next year to continue teaching, but I must take a year's sabbatical. Do not try to owl me. If I get your letters I will not reply to them. If I did I might not have the strength to stay away and that is exactly what I must do. I know you don't understand, but you will someday, I promise. 

_I love you,_

_Hermione _

_ _

Draco tapped the letter with the tip of his wand and it burst into green and silver flames. _How could she do this to me? Draco thought to himself. He lowered himself onto the bed and started to do something he vowed he would never do: he cried._

Having Apparated to a dark alley a little ways from the apartment that Harry and Ron were sharing, Hermione waited for the bus. She knew she would get stares from passer-byers but she didn't care. All she cared about was arriving at Harry and Ron's place and away from Hogwarts. When the bus picked her up, she did get stares. Hermionesat at a window seat and didn't move until she arrived at her stop. 

Harry and Ron lived in a modest neighborhood and had a nice apartment. Hermionehad visited them the summer before last. The apartment had three bedrooms, a bath, a kitchenette, and a living/dinning room. Hermioneknocked on the door, her hood up, and turned her back to the doorway. She heard the door being opened, but she didn't turn around. 

"If you're looking for Harry Potter, he's not here right now," an exasperated voice said from behind her. Hermioneimmediately recognized it. 

"I guess you'll have to do, Ronald," Hermionesmiled as she turned around. 

"_Hermione ?" Ron asked. Hermione_threw her arms around her friend. Hermionesqueezed her eyes shut as Ron's arms encircled her. 

"Who's at the door, Ron?" a voice asked from inside. 

"Guess," Ron called, not facing the inside of the apartment. 

"Please tell me its not another one," Harry groaned. 

"Yup. You'll like this one," Ron smiled. 

"That's what you said with the last _four hundred," Harry said sounding exasperated. _

"Trust me," Ron said. Hermionecould feel him grinning, even though her head was buried in his shoulder. Her cloak was over her head, so Harry could not tell who she was. 

"What's her name? Can she speak?" Harry asked, looking down at her. 

" 'Course I can talk, you twit," Hermionesaid, looking up and smiling at her friend's startled expression. 

"Hermoine?! What are you _doing here?" Harry asked and led the two inside. _

"Can't a girl visit her friend?" Hermioneasked as she threw her cloak on a chair as she sat down in it and set down her bag. 

"Not when she's a teacher at Hogwarts and its September 1st," Harry frowned. 

"I'm not teaching this year. I'm taking a sabbatical," Hermioneexplained. 

"A sabbatical? Why?" Ron asked frowning as well. 

"Look, I don't feel up to explaining it yet, but can I crash here for a while? My parents are out of town for a few months and I don't have anywhere else to stay," Hermioneasked. 

"Don't you have a place in London?" Harry asked. Hermioneshook her head. 

"I only rent it during the summers. I didn't decide on taking this sabbatical until it was too late," Hermione explained. 

"It's all right with me. Ron?"

"Sure. You can stay in the extra room." Ron said. 

"Thanks," Hermionejumped up and put her bag and cloak in the small room that she would be staying in for the next month or so. They ate dinner in silence. Hermionecouldn't stand the silence. 

"So what did you mean by 'another one' when Ron answered the door earlier?" Hermioneasked.

"Harry's been getting a lot of admirers coming to the door lately," Ron smiled as his friend's ears turned red. 

"There is a solution to his, Harry," Hermionesaid after she'd stopped laughing. 

"See Harry? I _told you she'd have a solution," Ron said. _

"It's very simple, really. Honestly Harry, I don't know why you didn't think of it earlier," Hermionesmiled. 

"And what is this solution that is so simple?" Harry asked her. 

"Get married." Hermionesaid simply and took another bite of her shepherd's pie. Harry choked on the bite he'd just put in his mouth.

"Yeah. When the witches hear that you're married, they'll leave you alone…either that or they'll attack your wife…" Hermionetrailed off thoughtfully. 

"Or I could just put up with them until they stop," Harry muttered. 

"What makes you think they'll stop?" Ron smiled. Suddenly the door knocked. 

"Hermione ," Harry said thoughtfully, "go answer the door. If it's a female admirer, tell them I've moved. Same goes for any reporter. If it's my agent let her in." Hermionenodded and got up to answer the door. She looked out the window and her heart sank. It was Draco. She rushed back to the table. 

"Harry, its Malfoy. If he asks for me tell him I'm not here and you haven't seen me," Hermioneinstructed. 

"Why would Malfoy-" Ron started. 

"Shut up, Ron! It's really important. He can't know where I am. I swear I'll explain everything, but he might be looking for me. Only McGonagall knew about my sabbatical and he might have thought I skipped off somewhere," Hermionelied, knowing full well that he would know she was on sabbatical. She rushed into her room and hid under the cloak as the door was knocked on again. 

"Where is she, Potter," came Draco's cold drawl. 

"Where's _who?" Harry asked, pretending not to know who she was talking about. _

"You know who I'm talking about. Where is Granger. She didn't show up at the feast tonight and McGonagall sent me to look for her. As she is friends with you, I thought she might be here." Draco lied. She knew it, he knew it, and Harry knew it. 

"Last I knew she was still up at theschool," Harry said. "Leave, Malfoy, she is not here."

"Move aside and let me check," Draco said. Harry seemed to sense the urgency and reluctantly let Draco go inside, hoping hope against hope that Hermionehad had enough sense to put on the Cloak. Draco went straight to the spare bedroom. He turned on the light and looked around. Hermioneshut her eyes to keep from looking at him. She knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to resist her. Soon, she heard the footsteps leave the room. She opened her eyes and saw that it was empty. Soon he was gone from the house. Harry walked into the spare bedroom. 

"He's gone. You can come out and explain now." Hermionetook the cloak off and sat down at the table. The dishes were gone. It didn't bother Hermione , who was feeling ill.

"I can't tell you everything, yet. There are some names that I can't mention in order to protect certain parties. Only McGonagall knows the reason of my sabbatical…not even my parents. This reason is…" Hermionetook a deep breath and continued, "The reason is that I'm pregnant. There was a stunned silence followed by an explosion of questions. 

"By who?"

"When's it due?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Why didn't you _tell us?" Hermione_held up a hand to silence him. 

"I can't tell you the name of the father. I do know who it is, but I have to protect him. I'm about a month or two along," Hermionesmiled and placed a protective arm across her stomach. 

"Does McGonagall know who the father is?" Harry asked. Hermioneshook her head. 

"I only told her that I was pregnant and I needed a year off."

"Isn't Hogwarts the best place for you now?" Ron asked, frowning. 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Madame Pomfrey could look after you and stuff." Hermioneshook her head, tears filled out of her head. 

"People would talk. I'm not married. They wouldn't want me to raise their children. Most wizards and witches are old fashioned and wouldn't approve of one of their children's professor having a child out of wedlock. Especially people like Lucius Malfoy." Hermionesighed. 

"What are you going to do next year?" Ron asked, knowing that she didn't like the topic they were on. 

"Minerva said that Madame Pomfrey's student could look after her and I could keep her at night and stuff," Hermionesaid. 

"Her student? Have you met the student?" Ron asked.

"No."

"So you'll trust your baby's life in the hands of someone you've never met?"

"I'd be putting my baby's life in the hand's of Madame Pomfrey. I'd trust her with my own life. Goodness knows you've been to her enough times, Harry, and you're all right," Hermionesaid, standing up. "Thanks for understand, you two," Hermoine said and went to her room to sleep. 

That May… 

Hermionemade her way up the road to Hogwarts, exhausted from her long journey. She held a sleeping two month old Jemima Leigh Granger in her arms. The baby looked exactly like her father: she had light blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes. Hermioneblinked back tears as she made her way up to the castle. Once inside, she leaned against the door. It was cool inside the castle and very hot outside. She made her way to the Hospital Wing. She handed the child to Madame Pomfrey. 

"She's so precious!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. 

"Would you watch her for a while? I need to talk to some people," Hermoine said. Madame Pomfrey nodded. 

"What's her name?"

"Jemima. Jemima Leigh Granger," Hermionesaid proudly. She kissed her child good bye and left the room. Her first stop was Professor McGonagall's office. 

"Hello child!" Minerva exclaimed as Hermioneentered the room. She hugged Hermionetightly. 

"Hello, Professor," Hermionesaid. 

"How are you, dear?" Minerva asked as she offered the exhausted woman a seat. 

"I'm tired, but that's to be expected. I brought Jemima with me. She's in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey. I need to talk to Professor Malfoy. I know it's during exams, that's why I came right now…so no one would see me with Jemima. Could you watch his class while I talk to him? I promise I won't take long," Hermionepleaded.

"All right." Minerva sighed. They made their way down to the dungeons where Draco's class was. Hermioneopened the door. When Draco saw who it was, she could see a flicker of conflicting emotions cross over his face. 

"Miss Granger," he said in a cold tone, his face emotionless once again, "I am giving an exam, can't you see?"

"Yes, Professor, I can see that," she tore her eyes from him to look around. She sighed. "You're not terrorizing my students again, are you?" she asked him exasperatedly when she saw the terrified Gryffindors. 

"Might I remind you, Miss Granger, they are not your students," Draco said in his cold tone. 

"I have only taken a vacation. They are very much my students."

"Why are you here? Is your reason just to disrupt my class?" Draco said, starting to sound like Snape. 

"Actually, I came to talk to you, among other things," Hermionesaid. She stepped aside revealing McGonagall. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I will watch your class while you talk to Miss Granger," Minerva said as she stepped inside the room. Draco walked out of the room into the hall. 

"What do you want, Hermione?" Draco sighed. 

"Like I said, I need to talk to you in your office," Hermionesaid. They walked in silence to his office. Once inside, Hermionetook a seat at the chair in front of the desk while Draco sat behind the desk.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" Draco asked quietly. 

"I couldn't tell anyone. You have no idea how much it hurt going away and not telling you where I was going," Hermionesaid. 

"I looked for you," Draco said quietly. 

"I know. I was hiding in Harry and Ron's guest bedroom."

"So they lied to me."

"I asked them to."

"Why did you leave?" Hermioneclosed her eyes. 

"No matter what I told myself," Hermionesaid in a deep voice with her eyes still shut, "I wanted her to look like you. And she does. Beautiful blonde hair and gray eyes."

"_Who?" Draco asked, though he had a good idea what she was saying. _

"Jemima, of course," Hermionesaid as if it was as clear as day. Seeing his confused expression, she continued, "Wait here. I'll bring her down." Five minute later she returned with a white bundle in her arms. 

"Draco," she said, "meet your daughter, Jemima Leigh Granger." Hermioneplaced the child in her father's arms. There was silence as Draco looked at the baby. 

"She's so tiny," he finally said. Hermionesmiled. 

"Yes, I know. She's the reason I left. I found out I was pregnant with her and I had to go." 

"Wait, if I'm her father, shouldn't she have my last name?" Draco asked, finally looking up at Hermione.

"Normally she would, but since its us, she won't for our safety and hers," Hermionesaid. 

"Why?"

"Has the fact that you're a father made you dense? She has to have my last name for the same reason that we had to hide our relationship, Draco! Your father."

"Does anybody else know about her?"

"I told Minerva, Harry, Ron, and my parents. None of them know that you're the father, though."

"What are we going to do now?" he asked her. 

"Draco, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, and you know that. But what I'm going to do is return to teaching next year. After next year Jem will stay at my parent's house. I'll temporarily retire from teaching when Jem is eleven and gets into Hogwarts. I mean, with parents like hers, how could she not? When she graduates from Hogwarts I'll return to teaching. In the mean time I'll date, find a wizard or Muggle that I love and marry him. When Jem is old enough, I'll tell her who her real father is." Hermionesaid, tears pouring down her face. Draco pulled her into his arms with their daughter in between them. Hermionecried, knowing they'd never be together again. When Draco pulled Hermioneto him and kissed her, she could feel her heart breaking because she knew this would be the last time and she could never love a man as she loved him. 

THE END

D 

**I**All the characters that you recognize, they belong to the goddess, Joanne

**S **Kathleen Rowling. I am only using them for my odd purposes. I own

**C**Jemima Leigh Granger. Not really. Well, actually I guess I do. I'd just never

**L**thought about it that much. Then again, I don't think about anything much.

**A**Anyways, back to what I was doing. The disclaimer (duh). I own the plot.

**I**I don't know if its been done before, and frankly, I don't give a crap. I guess

**M **if its been used before, I don't really own it then, do I? Anyways. Use the plot

**E **if you like. I rather liked it. But then again, I wrote it so I'm supposed to.

R 

**Author's Note**: This was a little different from what you've seen from me. Its rated PG-13 because of cussing and _implications_ of sorts. It didn't go to a beta reader if you wanted to know. Yes, I am a die hard Draco/Hermionefan (as you could probably tell from Leah…oh my, that was a sad one, wasn't it?). I'm beginning to like Draco/Ginny fics too thanks to Cassandra Claire's DD, DS, and DV (all can be found at [www.fictionalley.org][1] for you ignorant people). Anyways. Please, please, please review. This is probably my fav fic out of all I've written. Either that or Moonstruck (which REALLY should have gone to a beta-reader…)

Love Always, 

Dorthey Star 

   [1]: http://www.fictionalley.org/



End file.
